Upper body protectors, which include a chest plate, a suspender portion or portions, shoulder portions, as well as probable arm and back protectors, are worn nowedays, when indulging in motor sports. Said portions have been connected to each other either by riveting or riveted connections so that the portions bend and flex with respect to each other according to the movements of the wearer. Said portions are mainly of hard, flexible material for example plastic, and the portions have been fully or partly padded from inside. In additon the protectors usually include bands which have been manufactured of partly or fully extensible material with which the protector can be secured upon the wearer. Upper body protectors have been described for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,475.
A drawback of the known upper body protectors is that they are unadaptable to be worn by persons of various sizes. Thus, the protectors have to be manufactured in various sizes or, if only one size is manufactured it won't fit anyone well as the size and form will be a compromise of the needs of the wearers.